User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Thanks But what is burn? Eveningshine 21:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) The tool yused for shading. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 22:06, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Re: PCA Thanx for telling me how to archive! And even though I will do lots of charart here, too, but can I get the blanks now for Warriors Characters Wiki? Oh yeah and on the talk page for PCA it said there was a new users guide. Can I have a link to it, please? Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 22:01, 23 August 2009 (UTC) It's on the message. And yes, you can have the blanks. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 22:06, 23 August 2009 (UTC) PCA and Archives How do I make a archive and can I join the PCA? --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 22:17, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Look on Cloverfang's talk page and yes, you can join. Just post a join request and we will add you in. Please don't put up any art until after Tweak Week, though. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 22:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Bramble! I posted on the discussion page, is that okay? --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] Peacesong's Talk 01:03, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, I understand! :), the images probably take up alot of space! Okay the, I'll be doing that right away Bramble! Thanks for telling me! :) --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] Peacesong's Talk 23:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) hey hey,what's up?I was thinking,since my Squirrelkit was finally approved,I was gonna do a fuzz kittypet pick,and after that,maybe a princess 1.Does that sound good?Any pointers you can give me about making a good cat,shading and burn wise?Thx for helping with Squirrelkit. ;D.you really helped me there. May Starclan light your path, -- 01:16, 25 August 2009 (UTC)FirePelt does Thistleclaw need to be tweaked? the Erins said he was a spiked furred warrior and his pelt in the charcat looks... well...normal --[[User:Bracken-| Bracken-''' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 16:36, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Images Yes ma'am! (Since you are older than me and you are now a Admin, I should treat you with respect.) ;) Cleared images off of user page and talk page. Let me know if anything else needs to be changed! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 23:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) OK Thanks for telling me what burn is, but where do you find it? [[User:Eveningshine|'''Eveningshine :)]] 00:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yay for the new admin! Congrats on becoming an admin! May StarClan light your path and banish all the fleas from your nest.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 08:41, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Well done on becoming a admin ^_^ Brambleclaw14 Talk 11:14, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Congratulations on becoming a admin, Bramble. You really deserved it.--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 00:11, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you all. :D I won't want to clog up the recent changes thanking you individually, so I'll just thank you here. Lol Grayraven, may StarClan keep all the bedbugs from your nest. Thanks Brambleclaw. Warrior, you do a great job here, too, just so you know. I see you a lot on the recent changes improving articles. :) --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 01:26, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Congrats Bramble :) There was no question of you getting the position though ;) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 09:59, 27 August 2009 (UTC) PCA Mentors and Apprentices Hi Bramble! I have a question about the PCA mentors and apprentices, I know I'm Sandwich's apprentice, and it said the program is GIMP, but if that is the program we have to use there is a slight problem, I can't use GIMP, because you need to download it, so I use Pixlr. But since the programs says GIMP, does that mean I have to use GIMP? Just wondering, because I'm not able to download GIMP, well, its not I'm not able to, its just since I'm not allowed to. Thanks if you could help! ^_^ --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] Peacesong's Talk 02:47, 27 August 2009 (UTC) OK Thanks! I wonder why they made it like that.... [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 03:03, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Re" Thanks so much Bramble! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] Peacesong's Talk 03:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Mentors and Apprentice PcA program um..Bramble, I don't think I'm so good at Charcats and don't know everything about pixlr... are there any more mentors available? --[[User:Bracken-| Bracken-''' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 03:49, 27 August 2009 (UTC) mentor I was wondering if I could have an apprentice because I think that I meet the requirements.Minnowclaw 15:27, 27 August 2009 (UTC)Minnowclaw Plez?`MinnowclawMinnowclaw Thanks soooooooo much! Two apprentices! Wow! I guess I have my hands full! I talked to both of them and when the reply I will put them on their first task.Minnowclaw 13:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC)Minnowclaw Progress and Question Hey Bramble, even though she's only been my apprentice for a day, Peacesong is doing fine, and she's doing well on the first task I gave her (gray tom with amber eyes). Also, I noticed on the mentor-apprentice ratio that not all users are on there, where will they be? Or are you still configuring there places? And I think we should havean apprentice area for apprentices. Like they aren't warriors, and their listed under warriors, will you do they own section? Oh and the last is I was wondering if you were ok with me giving Peacesong tasks. Thanks! Mossflight 17:59, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Mentor Hiya Bramble! First of all, congratulations on becoming an admin. You really deserved it ;). Also, since you're the leader of PCA, I was wondering if you could organize someone to be my mentor. Honestly, I'm not that good at Charart. I feel like if I had a mentor I could get better. Thanks! Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|Hear the Echo...]] 20:18, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Apprentice Hi! Can I become an apprentice, please? Squirrelflight Hi Bramble for Tweak week can i tweak Squirrelflight a bit she has no shading around the neck and paw and the ear needs to be blended i just wanted your permission first. --Stonestar 13:47, 28 August 2009 (UTC)Stonestar RE: Mentor Thanks, Bramble. Yeah, I used MS Paint for Brackenfur, not a good idea. I also have Gimp but I find it confusing to use. I'll try downloading that other one you mentioned.--Shaf Girl 18:42, 28 August 2009 (UTC) One Question Hello Bramble! Nice to see you again! I have a question for you. I know you suggested for me to be an apprentice to Minnowclaw but I didn't actually didn't know I was going to be an apprentice and I think Minnowclaw thought I asked to be one. So I was just confused, if you could clear things up that'd be great! Thanks! SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 23:59, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Bramble, can we put up charart that is not tweak week art? I have Stripes and Foxwhisker ready for action, and I have really wanted to put them up. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 23:19, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Ashfur (TC)- Tweak week :Hey there Bramble. Since I can't post Redstar until after Tweak week, I was wondering if I could tweak your Ashfur image from way back. Is that alright with you? --♫ insaneular ♫ 00:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) PCA Hey for mentors can I please be switched to GIMP instead? I know I said I use Pixlr sometimes, but I use GIMP way more than I use the program. If i have to wait on it for a while then it is fine and for tweak week (since someone posted Tawnypelt before I did she's been sitting here for weeks) can I tweak Lionblaze? The tabby markings really bug me and I think he could use more shading. Plus I might get around to Whitewater because I really hate how some white cats are shaded now a days. They aren't given a lot like they should.-- Shimmer'' ★ 05:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Bramble!!Can i join the Mentor/Apprentice Program?Nice Charart by the way![[User:Hiddensun| '''Hiddensun ]] 15:24, 29 August 2009 (UTC) oh and do you know how to change the background of a charart to make it invisible.because the background of hiddensun(charart)is white and i want it to be invisible.[[User:Hiddensun| Hiddensun ]] 15:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) hey bramble thank you so much for adding me to the mentor/apprentice program but i don't use GIMP i use pixlr.com.(how do you get gimp?)[[User:Hiddensun| Hiddensun ]] 19:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) IRC? Speaks for itself lol :) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 19:52, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, lol ignore that [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 19:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC) PCA? Hi Bramble, I was wondering if I could join the PCA, I am new to Warriors Wiki but I know how to make Charart, so I was wondering if you could add me? Thanks! --♥Stormwing♥The Storm is Rising 21:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hiddensun I was wondering if it will be a good idea to give the same type of tasks to Hiddensun as I did with Peacesong. Mossflight 22:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Tweak Week i was wondering if you could help me pick a cat so i can fix for tweak week.(you don't have to)[[User:Hiddensun| Hiddensun ]] 23:47, 29 August 2009 (UTC) apprentice This might sound odd since I just asked you to be a mentor, but my I by an apprentice for someone to use GIMP? I want to learn how to use it and I need to learn how to do torties and the classic tabby stripes. Also, if it's not to much trouble or something that I'm not supposed to do, when one of you apprentice's becomes a warrior, could I be your mentor. I really want to as as experienced as I can so maybe in the future I can be a senior warrior.Minnowclaw 00:35, 30 August 2009 (UTC)Minnowclaw Plus, I want to read about marshkit, but the link goes to character art approved archive 8.Minnowclaw 00:42, 30 August 2009 (UTC)Minnowclaw